1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to devices and methods for transferring data from a medium to another medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A data bridge technique relates to extracting digital images and sounds stored in a package medium such as a digital versatile disc (DVD) or Blu-ray disc and moving them into a nonvolatile memory such as a hard disc drive (HDD) or a flash memory. Such data transfer is performed in multiple processes in which video and audio streams obtained by unlocking digital rights management (DRM) of original data stored in a disk medium are extracted and modified into a file format designated by the non-volatile memory.
In general, it takes at least several minutes to perform a data bridge operation for each disc. The data bridge operation involves an operation of reading the entire data stored on a disc, and thus the time needed is an inevitable constraint. A user must postpone watching videos stored on the disc during a data bridge operation. As a data bridge operation takes at least several tens of minutes from the start to the end, a user must wait several tens of minutes to watch a movie while the data bridge operation is being performed.